


The Perfect Gift

by Titti



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House waited, before he truly smiled. He had given himself the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

"It must be a mistake," House said reasonably, but Cuddy didn't agree from the way she was standing, hands on her hips.

"I was drunk."

Cuddy barely raised her eyebrows.

"All right, I was high."

She snorted. Damn woman knew him too well.

"Fine, when is it coming?"

"December 25th," she answered.

"Oh goody, Christmas gift. Can I return it if I don't like it?" he asked cheekily.

She threw her arm up in the air, and left the office. House waited, before he truly smiled. He had given himself the perfect gift. He was going to be a father.


End file.
